Moving On
by PuraJazzBot
Summary: (G1) In the closing chapter of the Trilogy, Jazz and some of the surviving Autobots deal with the consequences of the 2005 attack at Autobot City and the Battle with Unicron. Part Three of The Jazz Trilogy


_The only thing I see ahead is just  
The heat rising off the road,  
The rainbows I keep chasing  
Keep on fading before I find  
My crock of gold,  
And more and more I'm thinking  
That the only treasures  
That I'll ever know,  
Are long ago and far behind  
And wrapped up in my memories of home._

- "Home" Sean Keane

It was some time before 7pm in the Earth month of November. The sun would have set, casting the western horizon in a rainbow of colors, while in the east, the stars would begin twinkling in the darkening sky. But all that was on Earth, not Cybertron.

Cybertron's sky was empty, and black. There was never a sun and certainly no stars, and its two moons were now destroyed forever. The vast darkness of the planet's atmosphere was only broken now and then by tiny dots of light from arriving or departing shuttles, or from Autobots like Omega Supreme, Cosmos or Sky Lynx. It was always night on Cybertron.

Jazz did not like nights. Nights meant that he had to shut down and sleep. Sleep meant nightmares. Nightmares meant that he would have to live through the horrors of the year 2005, by far the worst year of his life. So instead he sat stretched along the length of his couch, leaning back against one of the arm-rests and staring out of a window into space – literally.

His quarters were located just outside of the main command center in Iacon. Many of the other Autobots from the Ark had quarters there too. And except for the residents, no one else ever came there if they could help it. Jazz sighed. He didn't always need the nightmares to remember. The memories came as and when they wanted; and here they came again – fresh, as if everything had happened only yesterday. And Jazz remembered every single, little detail. January 2004, over two and a half years ago, was when it all began.

Optimus Prime wanted the two Moon Bases that orbited Cybertron occupied, and occupied they had been. Moon Base One, the larger of the two, had been taken over first, by Prime, Ironhide, Prowl, Ratchet, Sunstreaker, Hound, four Dinobots, Brawn, Cliffjumper and himself. Later in the year, Bumblebee and their long-time human friend Spike Witwicky set up on Moon Base Two. There they had monitored Decepticon activity, waiting for the right time to launch a joint-assault with the rest of the Autobots down at Autobot City on Earth.

But living on the Moon Bases hadn't been easy – there were no energy resources there, and by 2005, their supplies of energon were running low. If they were going to last another year out here, they needed another shipment from Earth. That was when the trouble began.

Prime ordered Ironhide, Prowl and Brawn to take a shuttle – the Lancet – back to Earth for more energon cubes. Ratchet decided to go with them since he needed to get a few more of his own tools from Autobot City. The shuttle blasted off without a problem and the last thing they heard was Ironhide's voice saying they had reached the asteroid belt just before the wormhole that opened into Earth's solar system. On the Moon Base they figured that the asteroids were disrupting communications; it had happened before. Then about an hour later….

"Optimus Prime! Do you read me? The Decepticons are blitzing Autobot City, we're really taking a pounding! Don't know how much longer we can hold out!"

It was a distress call from Blaster. Jazz had all but leaped from his seat when he'd heard it.

"Man, no wonder Cybertron's been so quiet", he'd said.

"How the hell did they get to Earth without showing up on the scanners?" Cliffjumper asked.

"We'll worry about that later", Prime replied. "I've got to get to Autobot City and stop Megatron before he destroys it".

Blaster repeated the distress call, but halfway through the message the radio went dead. Something had happened either to the comm. line on Earth, or to Blaster himself. Jazz had hoped it was the line.

Prime had immediately boarded the other shuttle – the Vindicator – with Hound and the four Dinobots, leaving orders for Jazz and Cliffjumper to stay behind despite them having begged to come along. At the last moment, Sunstreaker's sleek Lamborghini form had dashed up the ramp and into the shuttle and transformed.

"Sunstreaker no. I need you to stay behind and guard the Moon Base with Cliffjumper and Jazz. That's an order", Prime said.

"Your order can melt in the Pit for all I care", Sunstreaker replied. "Sideswipe needs me".

"Listen to me Sunstreaker – ".

"No! You listen to me! You split us up Prime and I've put up with it for the past year, but Sideswipe's my twin and I can feel him hurting. He needs me. I'm going back to Earth and the only way you're getting me off this ship is if you kill me".

Jazz didn't want to waste anymore time. He understood what the yellow mech was saying. Sunny had often confided to him how much he missed his brother.

"You could use all the help you can get out there Prime", he'd said. "Don't worry about the Base, 'Jumper and I can handle it. And we got Bumblebee and Spike on Moon Base Two to help us out. You go help Earth".

The shuttle blasted off. Jazz had only hoped they would reach Autobot City before there were any fatalities. But little did he know of the danger to his own life. Not even four Earth hours after the Vindicator had left, a giant weird-looking planet – who he later knew as Unicron – had shown up and literally started eating the Moon Base. Jazz had found himself in Blaster's position as he put out a distress call of his own to Autobot City, hoping there was a City left to receive it, and unaware of the tragedies that had happened on Earth.

Getting no response, he and Cliffjumper evacuated the Moon Base in a small escape pod, trying to out-run the planet's gravity pull.

XXX **FLASHBACK **XXX

"Jazz! We're not getting away!" Cliffjumper yelled.

Jazz wasn't even listening to him. He was too busy applying full power to the pod's thruster and dodging chunks of the Moon Base to pay any attention to what the little, red Minibot was saying.

"C'mon baby, you can do it", he muttered, as if words of encouragement would strengthen the ship's engines. "C'mon!"

He could hear Cliffjumper cussing beside him, as little by little they began to lose control of the pod. Soon they were right over the planet's 'mouth' and they could see the remains of the Moon Base wither away into smoke. Jazz cut the engines.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Cliffjumper shouted.

"We don't wanna go the same way as the Moon Base. Once we get sucked in, I'll try and fly us out again as soon as this dude ends his feeding frenzy. Hold on tight 'Jumper, this is gonna be rough!"

The ship began to shake violently, nearly dislodging the two mechs from their seats as they clung on for dear life. The pod disappeared into the planet's maw.

"Get us the slag outta here Jazz!" hollered Cliffjumper.

The black and white mech reactivated the ship to full power and tried to reach the opening, fighting against the pull of gravity.

"I think our Moon Base was just for starters", he said. "Cos its making a bee-line for Moon Base Two!"

"Jazz look out!"

Cliffjumper yelled too late, and a large chunk of the second Moon Base smashed into the little ship, sending it careening into one of the metal walls of the planet. Jazz had the sense of mind to deactivate the ship's fuel lines before the impact knocked him offline.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jazz had no idea how long he'd been shut down. The crash had deactivated his chronometer. When his optics came online again, he thought for a moment that he was still knocked out because of the intense darkness. A quick scan of his body structure told him there was nothing seriously damaged so he activated his headlights.

"Cliffjumper! Where are you man?" he called as he began to extricate himself from the mess that was the cockpit. He managed to stand and looked around. " 'Jumper! Talk to me buddy, are you alright?"

"Jazz?!" Cliffjumper's voice came from his left. He sounded a little scared. "Is that you?"

"No, it's the tooth-fairy. Of course its me man! Where are you? Turn on your headlights".

Two small beams of light broke through the darkness and Jazz found the red Minibot wedged in between the ship's console and seat. He yanked the chair away and pulled Cliffjumper out.

"You alright little buddy?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm not picking up any serious damage. Cant say the same for the ship though".

"She's trashed", Jazz agreed. "We're gonna have to find another way outta this thing. So let's boogie on outta here and see what we got to work with".

"Switch off your headlights Jazz, we don't want both of us running out of power at the same time", Cliffjumper said.

"No man, you switch 'em off, I can manage".

"Aw real smart Einstein, and what am I gonna do when you finally keel over? Carry you? Or have you forgotten that you're almost double my size".

Jazz had no response to that and switched off his headlights……

They knew where the door was by instinct and kicked it open. The outside was considerably brighter than the inside of the ship so Cliffjumper switched off his lights for the time being. The ship had crashed onto a metal platform and all around them were walls of twisted metal and wires.

"That chunk of rock must have knocked us further into the planet", said Jazz. "Cos I cant see the outside anywhere".

"Then where the slag are we and how the slag do we get out?" Cliffjumper asked.

"I don't know man". Then he spotted what looked like a doorway leading into a dark passage, a few feet away from where they were standing. "I guess we could go that way".

"Well it sure beats standing around here and doing nothing". The Minibot summoned his rifle. "Lets go".

He turned his headlights back on and led the way. Jazz pulled out his own photon rifle and followed. There was an eerie silence, the only sound coming from the clank of their feet on the metal floor. Finally Cliffjumper broke it.

"You said it went after Moon Base Two. If it did, then what about Spike and Bumblebee?"

"I'm only hoping they managed to get away in time. If they didn't, they may be lost in here like we are".

There was also the possibility that they could be very dead, but Jazz didn't voice it. He didn't even want to think of it.

"I hope everything's okay down at Autobot City", Cliffjumper went on. "Blaster's message sounded pretty serious".

"I'm hoping with all my core too 'Jumper", Jazz replied. "The thought of losing any of the guys, as the humans say 'makes me sick'."

They walked in silence for a few more minutes till Cliffjumper spoke up again.

"This is getting us nowhere! All this walking and it doesn't even feel like we've moved! I just want out of this slag-hole".

"Feeling claustrophobic?"

"Huh? What's that?"

"It's a human term. It means a fear of dark, enclosed spaces, kinda like what we're in now".

"Uh… yeah. I guess I am a little claus… claustro… feeling a little like that. I just wish we could move faster".

Jazz stopped walking and slapped his forehead.

"Well now, if we don't deserve to be flattened into plating as an example of sheer stupidity! Are we transformers or are we Transformers?!"

"What are you babbling about?"

"Transform and lets roll!"

"Oh… right".

The two Autobots transformed into their respective automotive modes and sped off down the passage, infra-red and scanners working at optimum levels to warn them of any danger.

Then the passage widened out into another chamber, brighter than the passage had been. They transformed back into their robot modes and looked around. The 'room' was about the same as the one their ship had crashed in, only this one had two 'exits' – one was another passage that was narrower than the previous one; the other was a long long drop down into Primus knew where. Cliffjumper snapped. He un-subspaced his gun and began firing at the walls.

"Let me the slag outta here!" he yelled.

But the balls of energy just bounced harmlessly off the metal walls. Then Jazz heard another unfamiliar noise that he did not like the sound of.

" 'Jumper! Stop man! Cool it", he said.

Cliffjumper turned and fired a shot of at him. The bolt narrowly missed Jazz's head – and hit something behind him that was definitely not the wall.

Jazz turned to see a swarm of metallic tentacles, with wicked-looking pincers on the ends, coming straight for them. He summoned his photon rifle and began shooting too, while at the same time herding Cliffjumper towards the other passage.

"Run for it man! I'm right behind ya", he said.

The Minibot dashed for the passage with Jazz on his heels. A tentacle shot out, coiled around Jazz's left ankle and tripped him. He fell face-first, turned onto his back and started shooting as it began to pull him back. Another snagged him around the right knee. His photon rifle didn't seem to be doing much damage to them. He heard Cliffjumper running back to his aid.

" 'Jumper get outta here! You gotta make it out man!"

"Not without you! I'm not leaving you!"

He desperately tried to yank Jazz free and Jazz could only look on in helpless dismay as the tentacles locked on to the red mech's little frame too. Both of them had lost their weapons. They were dragged to the edge of the platform and pulled over. The drop wasn't as long as they had feared, but they crashed hard all the same and the impact was enough to knock Jazz offline again.

When Jazz came online again the first thing he noticed was that his feet were not touching the floor. The second thing he noticed was the tight grip around his waist, and the third was the smell. The smell of molten metal. To a human it wouldn't mean much, but to a Transformer, it was like the smell of a decaying corpse. Jazz nearly gagged. His optics were still fuzzy so it was his audios that came online first, and the first things that greeted them were screams of agony. It was enough to startle his optics online in a hurry. But the sight he saw made him wish he could go back into oblivious unconsciousness.

He was hanging a good long way off the ground, suspended from an overhead conveyor belt that was slowly propelling him forward to a vat of acid, where about five other robots had already met their end. But that wasn't the worst of it. No, the worst was being the last to go. Jazz was hanging behind Spike, Bumblebee and Cliffjumper – the last in line.

For some strange reason he felt oddly disappointed. In all the millennia he'd been fighting he always pictured himself meeting his end in front of Megatron's fusion cannon or at the very least some sort of Decepticon laser fire. So to be simply melted down into slag within the bowels of some planet was somewhat humiliating. He shut his optics. If this was to be his end, he did not want to see the vat of acid rushing up to meet him….

"Dad!"

Jazz's optics snapped open, and looking down he saw Spike's young son Daniel, exosuit and all, standing near the vat. Spike was yelling down instructions to him to blast down the vat's lid. Jazz felt for the kid – he was confused and scared to death. Nonetheless, Daniel began shooting lasers from the arms of his exosuit. Three random bolts hit the hinges of one half of the lid which began to close. The next minute, Spike and the three Autobots were dropped from the conveyor belt. Jazz shut his optics and braced himself for the pain. He heard Daniel scream……

He felt pain alright, but it was the pain of his body slamming onto a metal surface instead of into a pool of acid. The kid had done it. Jazz dragged himself to his feet, noting that he was running a bit low on energy. Then the entire room began to shake.

"We've got to get outta here", Bumblebee said.

They quickly climbed down and joined Daniel.

"I… I remember the way back to where the others are", the kid said.

"Others?" Jazz finally asked. "Who else is here?"

"Arcee, Springer and Kup. But we lost Hot Rod somewhere when we fell out of the ship".

Cliffjumper opened his mouth to ask another question, but Spike cut him off. "We'll ask questions once we get out of here. Lead the way son".

They ran down passage after passage, the humans in front and Jazz bringing up the rear. They found the other three Autobots soon enough. Springer spotted them first.

"Springer! What's going on?!" Spike asked.

"No time to answer that now, lets get outta here!" the green helicopter answered.

A giant hand suddenly ripped through one of the walls. Autobots and humans alike ran for their lives. Then Daniel stopped.

"Look!" he pointed.

Running ahead of a blue ball of energy was Hot Rod – but how different he looked since Jazz saw him last. He was taller, bigger, a leader in the making.

"Autobots! Transform and roll out!" he said in a deeper, more matured voice.

Even the boy's alt mode was different Jazz noted as he converted to his Porsche mode. They roared forward, Hot Rod leading, and burst through the eye of what was the most gigantic robot Jazz had ever seen. And said robot was breaking apart thanks to the pale blue beams of light that were shooting out of him. Down below was Cybertron, part of it wrecked beyond recognition. Then Jazz understood. The robot had been the giant planet that ate up the two Moon Bases, and then it had gone for Cybertron.

Speaking of Cybertron, there was still the problem of all of them, except Springer, plummeting down towards the planet's surface – and landing wasn't going to be pretty.

"Hang on Autobots!" a very familiar voice called.

"Autobots transform", Hot Rod shouted. "Uh… except Springer that is".

Hot Rod transformed, holding the two humans in one arm, and landed squarely on the back of a white supersonic jet. Silverbolt. The Aerialbots. The two Minibots landed on Slingshot's wings, Skydive caught Kup, Fireflight swooped in under Arcee and Jazz himself landed with a thud in top of Air-raid.

"Man, you guys got here just in time", he said.

"I know! We were on our way back to Earth after kicking some Stunticon skidplate on some asteroid when ol' Mags radioed in and told us to get our collective afterburners out here to Cybertron and – YOW!"

The black jet wobbled a little and Jazz turned around in time to see the giant robot get his head blown off. He heaved a sigh of relief.

"I think the worst is over", he said.

"I second that Jazz", Hot Rod's voice came over the comm. line. "Aerialbots, take us down".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Unicron had attacked Cybertron, he had ironically destroyed all the Decepticon strongholds, and those that he had not killed had fled the planet. The arriving Autobots found Cybertron deserted. The group that escaped Unicron were reunited with Ultra Magnus, Perceptor, another little Autobot named Wheelie, and Wreck-Gar from the planet of Junk. In addition, Cosmos had arrived with First Aid of the Protectobots. Magnus, upon hearing the stories, had Cosmos take Spike and Daniel back to Earth immediately.

Then he ordered First Aid and Perceptor to quarantine Jazz, Cliffjumper and Bumblebee for three days in Iacon's medical facilities despite shouts of protest from the trio. Miraculously, the Autobot Cybertronian HQ has sustained only minor damage. Jazz and the two Minibots were shut down for the next three days so that they could be repaired and recharged.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the fourth day Jazz woke up feeling considerably better than he had been over the past few months. He looked around the room and noticed First Aid standing in a corner and tinkering with something. For a moment Jazz wondered why only the young medic had come and not Ratchet too, but then he figured maybe the Chief Medic was helping Optimus Prime down at Autobot City. Jazz needed to talk to someone. He yawned loudly to get First Aid's attention and then sat up. The medic was beside him in a minute.

"Jazz, is everything alright?" he asked.

"Oh relax First Aid, I'm fine. And I need to get up. All this lying around is starting to drive me crazy".

First Aid ran a scanner over him. "Well I'm not picking up anything wrong, so I guess I can let you go, but I want you to take things easy, or I'm gonna be quite angry with you!"

Jazz all but leapt off the recharge berth. "You're starting to sound like Ratchet. What has he been teaching you anyway?"

The medic's bright blue optic band dimmed a bit. "Ratchet taught me well", he said, then looked Jazz in the optic. "I have a request from Perceptor. He wanted you to come talk to him first thing after you came back online. He's waiting outside now if you want to know".

"Alright, thanks Doc, I'll go find him".

Jazz strolled out of the med bay and through Iacon, nodding to the various Autobots who were scurrying around and seeing to the repair work. He found Perceptor waiting just outside the city and walked up to him.

"I am glad to see you up and functioning again Jazz", the scientist said. "When we heard your message about Unicron's arrival, I fear we had very little hope for your survival".

"Unicron? You mean that thing had a name?"

"I'm afraid it did, yes". Perceptor paused. "But I suppose you would not like to speak of your experiences inside that monster".

"In time, but not right now. The memories are still pretty raw and they're not at all pleasant".

"I understand Jazz".

Perceptor fidgeted and Jazz got the slightest suspicion that the scientist was either hiding something or struggling to tell him something. He cleared his throat, hoping the red and blue mech would continue. Jazz never did like stalling.

"Hey man, I couldn't help notice how much that kid Hot Rod has changed since I last saw - ."

"Rodimus Prime", Perceptor interrupted.

Jazz half-frowned. "Come again?"

"He is not Hot Rod any longer Jazz, he is Rodimus Prime now".

"Hold on a sec. I'm not the sharpest pencil in the box, but I do know that the only guy who can use Prime in a name is the Autobot leader. And Optimus Prime is the Autobot leader".

"Optimus Prime is dead".

The light in Jazz's optics glowed bright blue for a second in alarm. "What?!" he asked as he promptly sat on the ground. He looked up at Perceptor, hoping he had heard wrong. "What?... How do you know?"

"I was there Jazz. I did his diagnosis. He and Megatron fought to the death. The wounds were fatal. I watched him pass on the Matrix of Leadership to Ultra Magnus. I watched him die".

"Then how did Hot Rod…?" Jazz was still letting the information sink in.

"Ultra Magnus was only the guardian. He lost it to Galvatron – the reincarnation of Megatron. Galvatron took it to Unicron and there Hot Rod regained it. It was the Matrix that destroyed Unicron".

Jazz stared down at the cold metal surface he was sitting on. "But… Wheeljack and Ratchet… couldn't they have fixed Optimus? Where were they?" he asked.

When Perceptor failed to answer right away, Jazz leapt to his feet, a rare mix of grief and anger written all over his face. Perceptor couldn't look him in the optic.

"Just tell me Perceptor!" Jazz nearly shouted.

"They were already dead", Perceptor said softly.

Jazz remained silent, but the scientist noticed his optics start to glow from under his visor. That only happened when Jazz was extremely happy, or extremely sad. They probably did when he was extremely angry too, but Perceptor had never seen him display that emotion. At the moment though, there was no mistaking what emotion he was displaying and it made Perceptor a bit uncomfortable. He was a scientist, he wasn't used to dealing with emotions. But Jazz deserved to know.

"No one on board the Lancet made it to Earth alive. We think the Decepticons ambushed the shuttle at the asteroid belt and killed everyone aboard, then used the shuttle to slip past Autobot City scanners. Wheeljack and Windcharger fell defending the City. Optimus arrived and prevented any further casualties, but not soon enough I'm afraid".

Jazz stepped away and put his fist through a nearby metal wall and left it there. Perceptor saw the glow of his optics increase to a bright flare.

"I am sorry Jazz. I did all I could…" he started to say.

"Its not your fault Perceptor", Jazz replied in a soft, broken voice. "I don't blame you for anything. You don't have to feel guilty".

"Is there anything I can do for you Jazz? I know you were very close to all of them. If there is anything…".

"… I'll let ya know. Thanks man. But I'd really like to be alone for a while".

"Of course. I understand. Look after yourself Jazz". The scientist turned and walked back to the city.

Jazz drew his right fist out of the impressive hole he'd made in the wall, sank to his knees and squeezed his optics shut, trying to dam the tears of optic fluid that streamed down his face and splashed on the ground below every time his body shook with sobs. But the harder he tried to control himself, the harder he cried.

They were gone. Optimus, Prowl, Ratchet, Ironhide, Wheeljack – all gone. They had been the ones to rescue him, had saved his life all those millions of years ago. they had been his closest friends when the war had heated up, always there for him. And then those 20 years on Earth, fighting to protect the planet from destruction, they had become his family. And now they were gone.

Jazz cried harder then when he realized – he had never even said goodbye. He opened his optics again, releasing their blue glow once more, and saw a sheet of paper lying on the ground at his knees, soaking in the little pools of optic fluid. He stretched out his right arm to retrieve it, noting the damage to his fist. The metal skin was ripped in places and energon leaked out of damaged wires. First Air was going to kill him he realized with a bitter smile.

He picked up the sheet of paper and looked at it. Recognition hit him like a splash of cold water. Most of the ink was smudged, but a few lines were still clear. It was a song a human friend of his had sent him just before he left Earth. The paper must have fallen out of its subspace pocket when he punched the wall. He ran his left hand across his optics and looked closer at the paper.

… _When darkness falls your heart will be true_

_You walk a lonely road,_

_Oh how far you are from home_

_When the night is overcome_

_Believe and you will find your way_

_A promise lives within you now._

XXX **END OF FLASHBACK** XXX

Jazz blinked and a lone tear trickled down his cheek. It was over a year now, but he still hadn't stopped grieving. He didn't know how. None of them knew. Two days after Perceptor had broken the news to Jazz, the Vindicator had come back with some of the other Ark Autobots. None of them were the same Autobots Jazz remembered boarding the Ark with over 4 million years ago.

The battle of 2005 had changed a lot of things – friendships and relationships mostly. Some continued to live: like Hound and Trailbreaker, who had remained on Earth. Some friends died together – Ratchet and Wheeljack, Brawn and Windcharger, Prime and Ironhide. Then there was the case where one friend died leaving the other behind: the case of Prowl and Bluestreak.

Bluestreak lived in the quarters next to Jazz. The young gunner who was once so cheerful and talkative barely left his quarters now, nor did he ever talk to anyone. He only spoke to Jazz and Smokescreen on the rare days he came outside. Jazz felt for him. He didn't deserve the tragedies that had happened to him.

First there was the destruction of his city and all its inhabitants back when the war had first begun, leaving him the only survivor. Prowl had helped him get over it, and over the years the two had grown close, with Prowl being like the older brother. Now Prowl was dead and Autobot City in Semi-ruins. It had been enough to break him. They had no choice but to send him back to Cybertron where someone could at least keep an optic on him. Jazz found out the gunner's story from Smokescreen one lonely Cybertron night when neither could sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day the Lancet was due back on Earth, Bluestreak had gone out with Kup and Huffer to help set up a barricade near Lookout Mountain, just outside the City. When the shuttle came into sight, there was smoke and Decepticons pouring out of it. Bluestreak, being the fastest, was sent racing back to the City to warn of the coming attack.

Concerned for Prowl, he joined the search and rescue party made up of Inferno, Trailbreaker, Hoist, Tracks, Mirage and Smokescreen, and they managed to leave the City before the battle started. They found the wrecked Lancet in the middle of a forest a few miles away. There was a large hole in the side of the shuttle. Inferno and Trailbreaker went in first, followed by Hoist and Tracks. The other three waited outside to keep watch.

Five minutes later Tracks all but ran out of the shuttle, went over to a clump of bushes and hurled up the contents of his energy banks. Mirage immediately went over to him to see if he was alright. Inferno, Hoist and Trailbreaker came out soon after. Bluestreak looked at them with wild optics.

"Where are they?" he asked. "Where's Prowl?!"

He was about to dart into the shuttle himself when Inferno and Trailbreaker caught him and held him back. He began to struggle madly.

"Let me go!" he shouted. "Let me go! I have to see if Prowl's alright!!"

Hoist turned away, unwilling to look the young gunner in the optics. He sat down on the grass further away, buried his head in his arms and began to cry. Smokescreen went over to him and put an arm around the big, green mech's shoulder. Mirage and Tracks remained near the bushes – Tracks gasping for breath. Bluestreak continued to fight as Trailbreaker and Inferno began to pull him away from the wrecked Lancet.

"Please don't do this", he begged. "Just let me go find Prowl".

The two mechs on either side of him exchanged a look.

"Prowl's dead son", Trailbreaker said at last. "They're all dead".

Bluestreak's optics flashed a bright blue and he looked as if someone had ripped out his laser core and crushed it under a rock. His body went slack and the other two released their holds on him.

"No", he whispered. "No you're lying. You're lying!"

"Its true kid", Inferno said. "We've lost them all. I'm sorry".

"NOOOOO!" With a scream, Bluestreak broke free and ran into the shuttle. "Prowl! PROWL!"

Inferno and Trailbreaker dashed in after him, but they were too late. They found Bluestreak kneeling and gently cradling Prowl's burnt and blackened body, sobbing as if it was his own form he saw lying in his arms.

"Prowl… Prowl no!" he cried. "You cant… Prowl… you cant leave me… I need you!" He shook the dead mech. "I NEED YOU!"

Trailbreaker knelt beside him. "Lets go son. You cant do anymore for him".

"But… but Ratchet can. Ratchet was on the shuttle too. Where is he? He can fix Prowl". He looked desperately at Trailbreaker.

The black mech hung his head. Inferno answered instead. "He's gone too buddy".

Bluestreak blinked and looked around the shuttle as if seeing it for the first time. He saw Brawn's little body lying near the door, Ratchet's motionless white frame lying near Prowl, and the headless red body of whom he recognized as Ironhide. The tears fell harder and faster.

It eventually took the combined efforts of Smokescreen, Trailbreaker, Hoist and Inferno to finally pull Bluestreak out of the shuttle and restrain him from going back to the City in a suicidal attempt at revenge. They only got back two days later and it had been Blaster who informed them of the other fatalities. Bluestreak had finally snapped and added to some of the damage at Autobot City until the others were forced to lock him up for his own safety as well as that of the other Autobots.

After Rodimus had taken over the leadership, he had Bluestreak brought back to Cybertron and personally asked Jazz and Smokescreen to take care of the young gunner. But so far their efforts hadn't done much good. Since returning to Cybertron he had withdrawn more and more into himself; and even in the rare days he did speak, he never once said a word of his feelings about the whole incident. And no one knew what he did in his quarters all by himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But not all of the former Ark Autobots had sunk into the miserable state of Jazz and his companions. Under Rodimus' leadership, a few of them began to shine. With Ratchet and Wheeljack gone, Perceptor became an invaluable asset to the new Autobot leader. The Aerialbots now guarded Cybertron's skies, while Cosmos, along with Sky Lynx, became the best space explorers of the Autobot team.

Down on Earth, the Protectobots were now the planet's guardians. Blaster was left in charge of Autobot City and Jazz was glad that his friend at least had managed to overcome the tragedies and get on with his life, which was a hell of a lot more than what the rest of them were doing.

Jazz was snapped out of his thoughts by voices in the hallway. He recognized them as belonging to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. The Autobot brothers lived opposite his quarters and they often went out together to the more isolated areas of Cybertron, hunting any random Decepticons they could find, and coming back late at night. But they never went outright into battle anymore. It was as if they no longer trusted Autobot leaders.

Jazz frowned. Splitting them up had been a bad idea from the start. He remembered how much Prowl and Ratchet had protested against it. Jazz couldn't help but wonder, if the twins had stayed together, would the outcome of that day have been different? But the past could not be changed, and even the brothers had not been spared from tragedy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the battle had started, Wheeljack, Sideswipe and Windcharger had barricaded themselves in the room that housed the large missile launcher. Wheeljack, Hoist and Perceptor had only put together the launcher the week before, though it had been mostly Wheeljack's design. Therefore, many of the kinks had not been worked out yet. None of them had expected an attack this soon. So the engineer had grabbed the first two Autobots he'd seen and bee-lined it for the launcher room, instructing the other two to keep watch while he hurried to get the launcher and its missiles fully functional.

Sideswipe could hear the sounds of battle outside and was itching to go out and start kicking some 'Con skidplate; he was a warrior after all. For that same reason he knew he couldn't leave the other two. Wheeljack was only an engineer and Windcharger just a little Minibot. If any Decepticons got into the room, they wouldn't have much of a chance of defending themselves.

Which was why Sideswipe stayed, crouching beside Wheeljack, while Windcharger stayed by the door. The engineer was muttering all sorts of cusses and curses under his breath in ancient Autobot, the panels on either side of his head flashing brightly. Sideswipe was mildly amused. He had never heard the engineer use those words before and didn't even know until that moment that Wheeljack knew them.

If only Prime knew, he thought wryly.

"That's it! I've got it!" Wheeljack yelled triumphantly.

At that moment a ball of laser fire burst through the door, catching Windcharger square in the chest and hurling the little Minibot across the room. He hit the wall and crumpled to the floor, motionless. Wheeljack and Sideswipe leapt to their feet as the two Decepticon triple-changers – Astrotrain and Blitzwing – appeared in the doorway, lasers on each arm firing at full power. Sideswipe took three hits: one in the left elbow and two in the side.

"Look out Sides!" Wheeljack shoved him behind the missile launcher just as the triple-changers fired off shots in quick succession. The engineer took them all. Sideswipe looked up to see his riddled body come crashing down on top of him.

Rage burned through all of the red mech's systems as he pulled himself out from under Wheeljack's body, ignoring the pain that coursed from his arm and side. As he got to his feet, he summoned his entire arsenal of weaponry and dashed out after the two Decepticons.

He hunted all over the City for them, ignoring orders from Ultra Magnus, Kup or any other Autobot in a position of authority. When he finally returned to the launcher room, the place was in ruins and the launcher wrecked. But someone had moved Wheeljack and Windcharger to the far side of the room and they had escaped any further damage.

Sideswipe knelt by Wheeljack's torn and broken body, pain finally getting the better of him. He touched the fallen engineer's shattered chestplate as if to confirm that this had really happened and he wasn't just dreaming all of it up.

"I'm sorry Wheeljack", he said softly. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you and Windcharger better. I'm sorry I failed. I hope somehow you will be able to forgive me".

Then for the first time in millions of years, Sideswipe bowed his head and wept, not heeding the sounds of battle outside, or the roar of another arriving shuttle

The arriving shuttle was the Vindicator. Once it had landed and Prime had gone off to battle Megatron for the umpteenth time, Sunstreaker transformed and sped off in search of his twin. He could almost hear Sideswipe screaming inside his head. After driving around half of Autobot City, heedless of the battles around him, and stopping only to take out any Decepticons who were stupid enough to get in his way, Sunstreaker found his brother in the ruins of the launcher room, kneeling beside the bodies of Wheeljack and Windcharger – and crying.

Sunstreaker ran to him, dropped to his knees beside him, put his arms around him and hugged him tight.

After a minute or two, Sideswipe registered that there was someone else in the room with him – someone who wasn't dead. He raised his head, optics filled with tears he had yet to shed, and looked up into a golden face. Vision blurred by optic fluid, he wondered for a moment if this was what the humans called an angel. Then the tears spilled over and he recognized the face of his brother.

"Sun… Sunny?" he asked, a bit fearfully, as if the sound of his voice would scare the vision away.

"I'm here", the yellow mech answered to his relief. "Everything's going to be alright. I'm here".

"Oh Primus! Sunny!" Sideswipe clung to his brother as a fresh batch of tears broke free.

Sunstreaker held him closer, careful not to aggravate his injuries. "Yes its me Sides. I'm here now, I'm not leaving you. Who did this?"

"Triple-changers. Too late. I… I tried to go after them. Got away. Couldn't catch them". Sideswipe began to cry harder and Sunstreaker rocked him gently in his arms. "I… I failed. Wheeljack and Windcharger. I was supposed to protect them. I failed bro… I failed!"

"No you didn't Sideswipe", Sunstreaker assured him. "Its not your fault. It was a surprise attack. You didn't know. Nobody knew. Its not your fault". Sideswipe was about to speak when Sunstreaker held him up and looked him right in the optics. "Its not your fault Sideswipe".

The red mech rested his head on his brother's shoulder. "Okay".

"Good. Now shut down. Save your energy. I've got to get you to a medic".

"Don't let them take you away again Sunny".

"Nobody's taking me away Sides. I'm not leaving you". He began to softly recite the lines of a song he'd heard Jazz sing to him, changing a few words:

_I am your Sunshine, your only Sunshine_

_I'll make you happy when skies are grey_

_You'll never notice how much I love you  
And they wont take your Sunshine away._

As Sunstreaker said the last line, Sideswipe finally went offline. Then the yellow mech lifted his brother in his arms and carried him out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The journey home is never too long  
Your heart arrives before the train  
The journey home is never too long  
Some yesterdays always remain_

_I'm going back to where my heart was light  
When my pillow was a ship, I sailed through the night_

_The journey home is never too long  
When open hearts are waiting there  
The journey home is never too long  
There's room to love and room to spare_

_I want to feel the way that I did then  
And think my wishes through before I wish again_

_Not every boat you come across is one you have to take  
No, sometimes standing still can be the best move you ever make_

_The journey home is never too long  
Home hopes to heal the deepest pain  
The journey home is never too long  
Your heart arrives before the train._

Jazz looked up as the song ended. He had forgotten that he had turned on his little portable CD player, but the lyrics had somehow subconsciously entered his mind. At that moment an idea came into his head. For how long were he and his companions going to wallow in guilt and grief? He remembered what Blaster had said to him 20 years ago

_What happens Jazz, the day they're gone and you cant run to them anymore?... Would you just curl up and die too? Abandon the rest of the Autobots? You need to grow up too Jazz, and be like them. There will come a time when we'll all look to you for guidance too._

Jazz figured it was time for him to grow up. Rodimus Prime was the leader of the new generation of Autobots, but the old generation needed a leader too. And Jazz thought it was time he stepped up to the role. He was the only one left, the only one they would follow. He stood up, mind made up, idea firmly in place. He would guide them home. It was time to pay young Rodimus a little visit.

He switched off the music, headed to the door and stepped outside into the hallway.

"You're going out late", a voice said.

Jazz jumped and turned to see the lean, blue and white form of Mirage materialize out of thin air.

"Mirage man, you gotta stop doing that to me", he said with a smile. "I'm getting old ya know. Anymore shocks like that one and my laser core may just give out on me".

The spy rolled his optics. "You – old… right. So where are you off to in such a hurry at this hour?"

"Gotta see Rodimus. Catch ya later Mirage baby!"

Jazz ran out into the Cybertron night as Mirage shook his head and turned into his own quarters.

The main Iacon HQ was still brightly lit and many Autobots were still up and about. Busy as bees Jazz thought. With Rodimus as the Queen. He allowed himself a small giggle at that mental image and kept running. There was no one around Rodimus' office when he got there so he knocked once on the door and then went in.

The young Autobot leader was seated behind a desk, surrounded by stacks of datapads, reading one and frowning.

"This is a surprise to see you hear Jazz", he said without looking up. "What can I do for you?"

Jazz gestured to the datapad. "Another Decepticon plot?"

Now he looked up. "Hmm? This? No, I'm just trying to figure out what Kup's trying to say. He's not the best writer on the Autobot team".

"Heh, I know the feeling. Ironhide was like that. He'd ramble on in his reports, take a good while to get to the point. Used to drive Optimus and Prowl crazy reading them".

"You still miss them don't you? And Ratchet and the others?"

Jazz sat down on an empty chair. "Every single minute. How'd you guess?"

"Because I do too. And I knew them less than you did so I can only imagine how you must feel. Which brings me to why you're here".

"We need to talk Roddy – about myself and the rest of the guys who live in my area. This cant go on any longer. All this guilt and self-pity – if Ratchet was alive he'd have beat us all into scrap for it".

"Jazz, when all of you came back to Cybertron, I told you to take all the time you needed to get over what had happened. If any of you want back into action – ."

"Roddy no, you don't understand. All these guys, they've been in this war, in action, for over 5 million years. Its reached a point now where enough's enough. I know I speak for most of the guys when I say we don't want to fight anymore. We cant fight anymore. I want to take them back home. Back to Earth".

"Alright. I understand what you're saying Jazz, don't worry. I think I can arrange a transfer for all of you down to Autobot City".

"Not Autobot City Rod. The Ark".

"The Ark? Jazz you know as well as I do, the Ark was destroyed. The Minibots – ."

"Said that a giant Decepticon t-rex brought down the entire volcano. They were fleeing the scene; fear tends to exaggerate facts. The volcano withstood a shuttle crashing into it at full speed, there's no way a 'Con can pull it down all by itself with its bare claws".

"Okay", Rodimus said with a tired sigh. "If you're sure this is what you want: you can go".

"Thanks Roddy. This means a lot".

"Just tell me though; you were all created, and lived on Cybertron for millennia, yet you call Earth home. Why?"

"Naw man, we existed on Cybertron, but we truly lived on Earth. Those 20 years, learning about new life and new cultures, we became closer together. We became like a family. At the same time the people of Earth, most of them accepted us, treated us the same, taught us new things. It really did feel like home there. Going back to the Ark will at least give some of these guys some sort of closure if nothing else".

Rodimus nodded. "Thank you for all your help Jazz. And good luck. I hope it all works out for you".

Jazz stood up and shook the Autobot leader's hand. "Good luck to you too Roddy. And don't worry about the whole leadership thing man, you're gonna do fine. Just don't let the burden of it make you lose your individuality".

He went to the door, then turned back to Rodimus and saluted.

"Till all are one", he said and stepped out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hallway was dark and deserted when Jazz got back. He stopped outside his door, a sly smile on his face, and after 20 long years he pulled out his old acoustic guitar from its subspace pocket and began to play a little tune. For the first time since he'd left Earth he felt happy. The words of an old song came to mind and he sang.

_Almost heaven, West Virginia  
Blue Ridge Mountains, Shenandoah River  
Life is old there, older than the trees  
Younger than the mountains, flowing like the breeze. _

Country roads, take me home  
To the place I belong  
West Virginia, mountain mama  
Take me home, country roads.

All my memories gather 'round her  
Miner's lady, stranger to blue water  
Dark and dusky, painted on the sky  
Misty taste of moonshine, teardrop in my eye.

Country roads, take me home  
To the place I belong  
West Virginia, mountain mama  
Take me home, country roads.

_  
I hear her voice, in the morning hour she calls to me  
Radio reminds me of my home far away  
Driving down the road I get a feeling  
That I should have been home yesterday, yesterday _

Country roads, take me home  
To the place I belong  
West Virginia, mountain mama  
Take me home, country roads.

Jazz ended the song and looked up. All the Autobots down the hallway had come out of their quarters and were now staring at him, Bluestreak included.

"What are you doing?" Sideswipe asked.

"Have you lost your slagging mind?" Sunstreaker asked.

"No, in fact I found it again", Jazz replied. "I've just been having a little chat with Roddy and we're going back home! Back to Earth!"

"You mean you've transferred us to Autobot City?" asked Mirage, a little apprehensive.

"No, I mean we're going back to the Ark. Roddy's letting us go. We don't have to fight anymore".

The rest of the Autobots' optics widened.

"I don't have to fight? No more war? No more senseless acts of violence?" Bluestreak asked in a small hopeful voice.

"No more Blue-buddy", Jazz assured him. "We're gonna take a shuttle back to Earth, pick up a few guys from Autobot City, and head for the Ark".

"But the Ark was destroyed", Smokescreen said.

"I don't believe it is. There will be repairs to be done, sure, but we can handle that. The Ark is going to be a haven for all those who don't want to fight this war anymore. There are so many other things we can do on Earth. We don't have to fight unless Earth itself is threatened with destruction and Autobot City alone isn't enough. So who's coming with me?"

There was a moment of silence as each mech contemplated the possibilities. Finally Bluestreak shifted and went to stand beside Jazz. "I'm coming with you".

"So are we", Sunstreaker said as he and Sideswipe joined Jazz and Bluestreak.

"Count me in", said Smokescreen.

Cliffjumper and Mirage looked at each other.

"I loved Cybertron once, but after all that's happened out here, with Unicron and all… I'm with Jazz".

"That leaves you Mirage", said Sideswipe. "Are you with us?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to", Jazz added. "I'm not forcing anyone to come. I know you love Cybertron".

"This was a beautiful planet before the war, and I thought coming back was going to give me the same feelings". Mirage sighed. "It didn't. The feelings are gone. It doesn't feel like home anymore … I'm with you".

"Me, Swoop, can come too?"

All of the Autobots' heads turned towards the entrance of the hallway and the young Dinobot who was timidly making his way towards them. He stopped in front of Jazz.

"This aint a visit to Earth Swoop ol' buddy", Jazz said. "We're going for good, not coming back to Cybertron".

"Me know. Me not mean to, but me overhear Jazz and other Autobots talking so me, Swoop, listen. Earth Swoop's home, was created there".

"But what about the other Dinobots? Wont you miss them? And don't they need your help to fight?"

Swoop looked at Jazz with such a sorrowful expression that it almost cracked the mech's laser core.

"Swoop… I miss Ratchet and Wheeljack. They created me and now they gone. They gone because of fighting. Swoop always love Dinobots, but Swoop no want to fight, no want to be part of what take away Wheeljack and Ratchet".

Bluestreak stepped forward and looked the Dinobot in the optics. "You were closest to them out of all the Dinobots. I remember you used to hang around with them and try and learn from them. They were like your… what do humans call them…parents. They helped you and the other Dinos grow up. And then they were just taken from you".

"Bluestreak understand… because that how Bluestreak also feel?"

"That's how Bluestreak also feels".

Jazz clapped Swoop on the shoulder, though he had to reach up a good way to do it as Swoop was about a foot and a half taller than he was. "Welcome aboard".

"When do we leave?" Mirage asked.

"Well, we need to pack up all out stuff and find a shuttle. I think we should be ready to go in about five days from now", Jazz replied.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five days later, the shuttle known as The Haven blasted off from Cybertron's landing dock. Jazz, Mirage and Sunstreaker were at the controls. The others occupied various seats around the shuttle. The Haven was relatively small compared to the other Autobot shuttles. Jazz had picked it out because of the fact that they were a small group with very little gear – indeed, none of them carried more than five personal items with them except for Bluestreak who, in addition to his personal belongings, had also loaded in several large, square-shaped items – all of similar size and all wrapped and tied with Earthen paper and rope. He had requested that they be handled extremely carefully, but would not tell anyone what they were.

Jazz also didn't want to attract attention with a large shuttle. One never knew where there might be renegade bands of Decepticons lying in wait and waiting to attack. At least in a ship this size there was hope that they could slip past unnoticed.

"We're entering the asteroid belt", Mirage said quietly.

Jazz glanced around the ship. Despite Mirage's low voice everyone had heard it. And oh, it wasn't all that long ago that they couldn't remember it. No, everyone remembered it. Everyone remembered what happened to the Lancet. Mirage and Sunstreaker kept their concentration on steering the shuttle through the asteroids, but everyone else…

Bluestreak had his optics squeezed shut as if he was trying to block out the memories. Beside him, Smokescreen looked everywhere, but out of the window. Cliffjumper sat in a corner doing something with his rifle. The only two who seemed to be doing nothing were Sideswipe and Swoop. That appearance was quickly dispelled when Sideswipe got up and quietly made his way over to sit down next to the Dinobot.

"I'm sorry Swoop", he said softly.

Swoop was very confused and the expression on his face said so. "What you, Sideswipe, sorry for?"

"I know you were close to Ratchet and Wheeljack. I understand there was nothing I could do for Ratchet, but I'm sorry I couldn't protect Wheeljack more. That's what I was there for and I let them down. I'm sorry I couldn't save him Swoop".

Swoop patted Sideswipe's arm. "Sideswipe not to blame. You not know Decepticons coming. You no telepath like Soundwave. Swoop not think Wheeljack's death your fault. You, Sideswipe, still good Autobot. Still good friend".

Sunstreaker turned back to the controls, a small smile on his face. Jazz glanced at him.

"I've been trying to convince him that what happened wasn't his fault", Sunstreaker said. "But I only got through half way. Swoop just broke through the other half".

"Approaching the worm hole", Mirage announced. "In ten… nine… eight… seven…".

Bluestreak opened his optics again and all of them looked out through the windows.

"… three… two… one".

The Haven shook as it passed through the rip in space and entered Earth's solar system somewhere near Mars. Sunstreaker increased speed and soon they neared Earth's moon. From there they could see the blue, organic planet itself.

"I'd almost forgotten how beautiful it was", Jazz said, mostly to himself.

As they neared, The Haven fell silent, each Autobot lost in his own thoughts and memories of their time on the planet. Then suddenly Sunstreaker leaned back in his seat, put his feet up on the console and began to sing.

_Oh give me a home, where the buffalo roam_

_Where the deer and the antelope play_

_Where seldom is heard a discouraging word_

_And the skies are not cloudy all day_

Jazz couldn't help but cringe. Sunstreaker didn't exactly have the most pleasant-sounding singing voice, even if he could hold a tune – which he couldn't. But the worst was yet to come: Sideswipe joined in at the chorus.

_Home, home on the range_

_Where the deer and the antelope play_

_Where seldom is heard a discouraging word_

_And the skies are not cloudy all day_

"C'mon everyone, one more time!" Sideswipe shouted.

This time most of the others joined in at the chorus, Swoop included, and none of it was pleasant on the audios. Jazz nearly shut his off and looked over at Mirage. The spy had a wry smile on his face as he concentrated on piloting the shuttle into Earth's orbit.

"If you cant beat 'em, join 'em", he said over the ruckus from the back.

"Oh I can beat 'em", Jazz replied. "But let 'em have their fun, they deserve it. Now… lets bring this baby home".

The singing continued as The Haven put up its heat shields and entered Earth's atmosphere. The darkness of space was replaced by a late afternoon sun. Jazz basked in the light that bathed the inside of the shuttle. Blue skies gleamed above as they passed over tree-sloped mountains capped with white snow. Jazz leaned forward and keyed in some co-ordinates.

"Next stop – Autobot City".

The familiar Autobot orange metal came into view. And a very familiar voice hailed them over the radio.

"Blaster calling The Haven. All clear for you to land. Great to see you lot again. Welcome home".

"The Haven to Blaster. We copy", said Mirage. "And its great to hear you again Blaster. We've got someone here who wants to see you. Meet us at the landing dock".

"Roger that Mirage. Blaster out".

Jazz grinned, then opened the public address line. "Ladies and Autobots, we are about to land at Autobot City. Please fasten your seatbelts and make sure all your loose equipment is stowed securely in their subspace pockets. And for the love of all things good and right STOP SINGING NOW! Thank you for flying The Haven Airways. This has been your co-pilot Jazz".

"Hey! Co-pilot Jazz!" Sideswipe yelled. "Who're you calling a lady? Tracks isn't even on board".

Jazz swiveled around in his seat. "I don't know man, probably the floral-red mech at the back with the dang awful singing voice".

"Hey!" Cliffjumper and Sideswipe both yelled in unison.

But whatever they were going to say next was cut off as the bottom of The Haven gently scraped the metal landing platform of Autobot City and came to a stop. Sunstreaker opened the doors of the shuttle and Jazz led them out.

The sunlight beat gently down on everyone there and Jazz and Cliffjumper in particular took a few extra moments to enjoy its warmth. Gathered on the platform were Hound, Trailbreaker, Tracks, Inferno and…

"Jazz! Man you're back! This is great!" Blaster exclaimed.

"Hey Blast-buddy!" he exchanged a quick hug. "What's rockin' in your neighborhood?"

"Everything now that you're back! It is permanent this time though isn't it?"

"If you mean on Earth, yea. But I take it you've heard we wont be staying at Autobot City. We're gonna re-take the Ark".

"Yea I heard, but not right now at this very moment. Look, stay here for the night, rest and recharge, and then set off first thing in the morning. C'mon, you guys gotta be beat. What do ya say?"

Jazz smiled. "Alright. But just for tonight. I wanna get started as soon as possible. I promised these guys peace and I mean to keep my promise".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening Blaster showed Jazz and Cliffjumper around the newly re-built Autobot City. A lot of it had changed since they'd left for the Moon Base.

Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Tracks, Bluestreak and Smokescreen had gone for a drive to a nearby human city almost as soon as they had both feet planted on the ground. It was as if, mainly in the case of Sideswipe and Bluestreak, they didn't even want to see the inside of Autobot City. That, and Tracks and Sunstreaker could never pass up the chance to show off their stunning Corvette and Lamborghini forms (respectively) to the human public. Smokescreen just went along for the amusement.

Mirage, Hound, Trailbreaker and Inferno were currently in one of the City's many lounges probably, Jazz guessed, getting acquainted with the high grade energon. He only hoped they'd be able to wake up tomorrow.

Swoop meanwhile was with First Aid. The Protectobot, now the Chief Medic for most of the Autobots on Earth, had taken the young Dinobot down to the ed bay and was now picking his brain, metaphorically speaking, for any hints and information that Ratchet and Wheeljack may have shared.

As Jazz walked through the rooms and passages of the City, he saw quite a few new faces and recognized many old ones. But a few were missing.

"Hey man, what happened to Beachcomber and Seaspray? I haven't seen them anywhere".

"That's cos they aint around", Blaster said.

"Aint around?" Cliffjumper asked. "What do you mean?"

"They left man. Three days before you guys arrived they just packed up their stuff and headed off. No one knew where and no one did anything cos well, they weren't really being used around here anyways. Then yesterday we got a call from Beachcomber. Turns out him and Seaspray are down at the Great Barrier Reef in Australia, checking out the environment and the marine life, after which they're going to continue touring the costal islands along the Pacific".

"Well that's great. The two of them always did like the ocean. If they do come back, just let 'em know we're back", Jazz said.

"I'll do that, but I don't think they're gonna return anytime soon. There's a lot of ocean out there. The only thing that'll get 'em back will be some major end-of-the-world thing".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon after, Cliffjumper met up with Huffer, Gears and Warpath, and he went off to catch up with his fellow Minibots, leaving Blaster and Jazz alone.

"Hey man c'mon, lets go outside and breathe in the fresh air", Blaster said.

"Sounds alright to me", Jazz replied. "By the way man, where's Powerglide?"

"He's gone too, on leave. Remember that girl he rescued from the 'Cons?"

"Yea, Estoria or something right?"

"Right. Anyways he's gone off to pay her a visit. She's moved to the countryside with her family and invited him over, so he went".

As they stepped onto a wide balcony on the second level of the City and looked out across the landscape that was covered in a light dusting of snow, while overhead the sky grew darker and the stars came out, Blaster noticed that Jazz had remained silent.

"What's wrong man?" he asked.

"I wonder if Anna ever got married", Jazz said. "Did you… no, nevermind, I forgot. Prowl was the only other guy she spoke to".

"Don't worry Jazz, you're back on Earth now. You'll find her again. All it'll take is one email".

Jazz smiled. "Yea. Don't know why I'm worrying so much".

"It's the long trip believe me. Those flights are a doozy, especially if you were the one piloting the shuttle".

"Amen to that Blaster… Dude, I know you've got a lot of responsibility now, that's great, but don't you work too hard alright? There are lots of 'Bots around, make sure they help you out".

"Hey no problem man". He patted his chest. "I got my four little buddies in here now".

"Good to hear Blaster".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Early the next morning Jazz stood on the road that led out of Autobot City. It had snowed again the night before and in the daylight much of the land was covered in white. Jazz took it all in with a sense of satisfaction that at least phase one of his plan had worked. Now if only his instincts were right about the Ark.

"Jazz we're ready to go", Mirage said from behind him.

He turned and looked over the spy's shoulder at the gathered Autobots. In addition to those from The Haven, Hound, Tracks, Trailbreaker and Inferno had joined them.

"Autobots transform!" Jazz called. He waited till all of them had changed to their vehicle modes and Swoop to his ptyrannodon mode, then converted himself to his Porsche form. "Let's roll for the Ark!"

In single file the Autobots followed Jazz along the snow-dusted road, Swoop flying overhead. The drive was a very quiet one inspite of all of them having their comm. lines open. The silence was making Jazz edgy so he turned on his radio and tuned into the nearest station he could find. He was just in time to catch half a song.

_An arrow of freedom  
Is piercing my heart  
Breaking chains of emotion  
Given a moment to pray  
Lost innocence to find its way _

Fields of sensation, a cry in the dark  
Hope is on the horizon  
With a reason to stay  
And living for a brand new day

In morning dew,  
A glorious scene came through,

_Like war is over now  
I feel I'm coming home again  
Pure moments of thought  
In the meaning of love  
This war is over now  
I feel I'm coming home again_

The chorus went on to repeat and Jazz increased speed, putting some distance between him and the others. There was a screech of tires behind him and casting his scanners back he saw Bluestreak fishtailing, trying to catch up.

"What's on your mind Jazz?" he asked.

"Stay with me Blue. I want to see if the Ark is still standing before the others get there. My circuits wont let me wait any longer".

"Heh, I know what you mean. I cant wait either".

It was a good thing for them that the road they were using was strictly for Autobot traffic. It had been built by the Autobots years ago as a direct route from the Ark to Autobot City. On a good day it took about two hours to get from one place to the other, but at the speed that Jazz and Bluestreak were driving, they soon reached the volcano a good 15 minutes before the others. They skidded to a stop, transformed and stared at the sight before them.

Boulders upon boulders of rock lay piled up in front of what used to be the back entrance to the old spaceship that they had all called home for over 20 years. Leaving Bluestreak to watch for the others, Jazz went off to do a quick walk around the mountain's base. He came back about ten minutes later.

"There aint much damage to the volcano", he said. "Its just like I guessed. Trypticon just pulled down the boulders to block off any access back into the Ark once he'd got the Minibots out".

"Well… uh… yeah. But how do we get rid of all of this?"

Jazz summoned his photon rifle. "You're the gunner man. Do what you do best. Blast 'em!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the others finally reached the volcano and transformed they found Jazz and Bluestreak firing away at a wall of rocks. Jazz stopped firing, said something to the gunner, then turned to them.

"There's about three feet of rock blocking the entrance. We need to clear that up first. And I need someone to go in through the crater and check things out on the inside".

"Swoop go!" The Dinobot changed back to his ptyrannodon mode, flew up and disappeared into the crater.

The others summoned their weapons, Sideswipe activated his piledrivers and they began to attack the boulders. Then Jazz's comm. link beeped.

"What've you got Swoop?" he asked.

"Inside very dark, lots of dust everywhere".

"What's the damage like?"

"Swoop not see any damage. Me went down to old quarters, lab, repair bay, brig, lounge: no damage. Only darkness and dust. But me think Teletran One not look so good and lots of rock blocking entrance".

The other Autobots had stopped digging and had gathered around Jazz to hear Swoop's report. Now they looked at each other.

"Alright Swoop, come on back out, we'll need your firepower out here and I don't want to risk shooting from the inside incase we wreck anything. Good job man". Jazz looked up at the others. "C'mon you guys, you heard the 'Bot, don't give up now, we've got to get in there".

Again the Autobots directed all their firepower at the wall of rock that stood between them and their home. Soon Swoop joined them. When their weapons finally ran out of power, they used anything else they had at their disposal. Sideswipe kept his piledrivers going, Trailbreaker used his forcefield, those with grappling hooks like Jazz, Tracks and Inferno transformed and began pulling down rocks one by one.

"Slag! If only we could loosen up this pile a bit, get some of it to come crashing down", Sunstreaker said.

Jazz stared at the yellow mech as if he'd suddenly sprouted organic wings and a tail. His memory flashed back to an event he'd almost forgotten.

"_Like wow! Rock 'n' roll with real rocks!"_

"_Its called an avalanche!"_

A "What?" from Sunstreaker brought his mind back to the present and he grinned from audio to audio.

"You're a genius" he said and strode forward. "Smokescreen, Sideswipe, Cliffjumper, move away from there for a second will ya".

Once the three were clear, Jazz transformed to his Porsche mode and moved a little closer. Once he felt he was close enough, he lifted up his rear spoilers, aimed a pair of humongous speakers at the wall of boulders and blasted out the loudest, hardest rock music he could find in his databanks. The rest of the Autobots dropped to the ground, hands clamped tightly over their aching audios.

"Have you lost your mind Jazz?" Tracks shouted, but he couldn't be heard over the sound of the music.

Jazz's plan was indeed working however. The smaller, looser rocks at the top came rolling down and his vibration sensors detected a shift in the entire pile. He pressed on, increasing volume and base slowly, until finally enough rocks came down that they could see part of the rear engines of the old shuttle. It was at this moment that Jazz's speakers finally gave out.

The others remained on the ground, hands on audios, till they saw Jazz transform back to his robot mode. Then they slowly got to their feet and looked at the result.

"That was an amazing idea Jazz", Hound said.

"Yes well, the next time you decide to try a stunt like that I would appreciate a warning in advance", said Tracks.

"Don't give me all the credit man, it was ol' Sunny over there who sparked the idea in the first place".

"Enough chatter you guys", Inferno said. "Let's finish clearing this hunk o' rock. Time's a-wastin'".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was slowly disappearing behind the mountain ranges by the time the Autobots were finally standing at the cleared entry-way of the shuttle they had come to love.

"Now someone's gonna have to go in and turn on the lights", Jazz said. "Hound, you coming?"

"My pleasure", the green scout replied.

The two activated their infra-red sensors and headlights and disappeared inside. It didn't take them long to reach the main control room and Teletran One. The Ark's super-computer's screen was still in one piece, but much of the console was ruined. Both of them knelt in front of it.

"Well Hound, you know more about all these gizmos than I do, can it be fixed?" Jazz asked.

"Don't underestimate yourself Jazz, or overestimate me either. If you want Teletran operational again you're going to have to get one of the engineers from Autobot City, or Metroplex as we call him now. But I think you and I know just about enough to get basic power back up".

The two mechs spent a good hour bent over the wreckage of the computer trying their best to repair and reconnect wires and circuits, all in the dim light of their weakening headlights. Finally Hound motioned for Jazz to get back.

"Here goes nothing", he said and pressed a switch.

For a moment nothing happened and they wondered if the shuttle even had any fuel reserves left. Then a bulb burst overhead and the lights came on.

"Yeah baby! There's a good shuttle!" Jazz said gleefully and danced a little jig around Hound.

The scout gently pushed him out of the way and went over to check the controls. "This is good. We not only have light, but there's enough power in the system to operate the lab and med bay equipment as well as all the personal quarters, the lounge and the brig cells".

Jazz stopped dancing and joined him. "Shut off power to the brig and unoccupied quarters. Don't wanna waste the little power we have. I'll put in a call to Blaster in the morning and ask him if he can send Grapple and Hoist out here with some energon".

"Roger that Jazz. And if I might make a suggestion, I think it might be a good idea if we all slept by the entrance tonight until we have the alarms and basic defense systems working, y'know, incase of any surprises".

"You're good people Hound. Lets go".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Autobots sat at the entrance to the Ark, staring out at the cool, still, November night. The sky was clear and millions of stars were out and twinkling.

"So… nice night", Bluestreak said, breaking the silence.

There were a few murmurs of agreement but no one really spoke up. The light breeze rustled through the branches of nearby trees, owls hooted, desert rodents squeaked and off in the distance a coyote howled. Suddenly Sideswipe stood up and walked off in the direction of a nearby pine grove.

"Where the slag are you going?" Sunstreaker asked.

His brother dismissed the question with a wave of his hand and kept going. They heard branches being broken up and a tree shook – dislodging a few surprised birds.

"What is that kid doing?" Trailbreaker asked.

Sunstreaker shrugged eventhough the question was not aimed directly at him. But before anyone could answer, Sideswipe came back carrying a large pile of branches, sticks and twigs in his arms which he dumped onto the ground a couple of feet in front of the curious Autobots. Then he pulled out his rifle, aimed it at the mess and apparently tried to fire.

Nothing happened. He shook the weapon and tried again. Still nothing. By now Jazz and Hound, who were familiar with Earthen culture, had a vague idea of what the red mech was trying to do and exchanged a quick, knowing grin. The others however were still in the dark.

Sideswipe, now thoroughly annoyed with his rifle, flung it to the ground and then proceeded to jump on it.

"What the slag are you doing?" his brother asked, a bit concerned with the way his twin was behaving.

"Trying to get my gun to work, what does it look like?" Sideswipe replied as he picked up the battered rifle and looked at it. "Finally!"

He fired at the wood a third time and this time a tiny bolt of energy burst out of the barrel and onto the branches. Golden flames shot up and soon there was a bright fire blazing.

"Ta da!" Sideswipe announced in triumph. "Campfire!"

Jazz and Hound giggled quietly. The rest of the other Autobots were dumbfounded. Well except for Sunstreaker.

"You're a moron Sideswipe", he said as the red mech sat back on the ground.

"Well Sunny, you know what they say: it takes a moron to know a moron", Sideswipe replied with a grin as Inferno smothered a guffaw. "So… who wants to tell a story?"

Tracks blinked. "A what? Sideswipe has your catalytic data assembly suffered a major burn-out?"

"I don't know what the slag you just said there Tracks, but Primus! A story! Don't you know what a story is? Y'know, 'Once upon a time…' and so on".

"I know what a story is", Tracks sniffed. "But why?"

"Well isn't that what the humans do? They sit around the campfire at night and tell stories".

"You're right Sideswipe", said Trailbreaker. "If the humans can do it I don't see why we cant".

"Not like we've got anything better to do anyway", said Cliffjumper.

"Now if only we had some marshmallows", Jazz said.

"What are marsh… what are they?" Bluestreak asked.

"Eh… oh just human food".

"I've got these if it helps", Smokescreen said and unsubspaced a small box of energon goodies. "I was saving it, maybe for a moment like this. Just don't ask how I got it".

"So who's going to tell us the story?" Inferno asked as he leaned back against a rock.

"Kup used to tell nice stories", Swoop said. "Ironhide too".

"I've got a story", Mirage said. "If you guys would like to hear it". At a sign of encouragement from Jazz he continued. "Once upon a time…".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sometime later Mirage finished his story and looked around. There was some random applause, but surprisingly no smartass comment from Sideswipe or a question of some sort from Bluestreak. And he soon saw why. Bluestreak was curled up on his side fast asleep. Inferno was sleeping where he sat. sideswipe was stretched out along the ground, optics firmly shut, his head on Sunstreaker's lap. Smokescreen was out in a corner. Those awake were either yawning or rubbing their optics – both were human habits they had unconsciously picked up.

"Don't take it personally Mirage", Cliffjumper said as tried to make himself comfortable. "Its just been a long day. The story was great though… I liked the part about the dragon attacking the village".

"The wizard outsmarting the three trolls till the sun came up was brilliant", Jazz said.

"I quite liked the riddle game myself", said Tracks.

"Yeah, and the closing battle was nice, especially when the eagles and the bear came in", Sunstreaker added.

"The scenery was beautiful", Hound said. He had used his holographic projector to reproduce some of the landscapes Mirage had been describing.

"And now I think its time all of us got some rest too", said Trailbreaker. "Though someone's gonna have to keep watch".

"Me, Swoop, not tired. Me watch". He transformed to his Dino mode, flew up and perched on an overhead rock like a figurehead.

The rest of the Autobots began to ease themselves onto the ground. For a moment Jazz thought Sunstreaker was going to jerk away and let his brother's head unceremoniously hit the sod, but then he saw a look of pure, brotherly love flash across the yellow mech's face as he gently cradled Sideswipe's head and laid it down on the earth.

Sideswipe smiled and said "Thanks Sunny" in a whisper so soft Jazz nearly missed it.

"No problem bro", Sunstreaker whispered back as he lay down beside him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days later, Jazz was walking down the crystal clean hallway of the Ark that led from his old room to the Control Room. The morning after their arrival they had set about cleaning up their old home. Inferno had gone down hallway after hallway, room after room, hosing away all the dust with his water cannon. Trailbreaker had followed behind using a specially designed forceshield as a squeegee. The results were clear, reflective surfaces that not even Tracks or Sunstreaker could complain about.

Hoist and Grapple had arrived soon after that and fixed Teletran. The old computer was too damaged to ever go back to what it used to be, but that was fine with Jazz. All they needed were its basic functions like the radio transmitter, power regulators and an outer perimeter alarm. By the second day they almost had a fully functioning base again.

As Jazz walked past the med bay he suddenly stopped short. He backed up a few steps and looked inside, then saw what had caught his eye. It had definitely not been there yesterday. On the wall, in a corner, hung a beautiful portrait of Ratchet. Jazz stepped in for a closer look. Yes, it was definitely painted, not photographed, he could see the strokes of the brush and the way the colors blended into each other. The question was: who had done it?

The picture was framed around with a silver metal and suddenly Jazz realized he had seen something similar before. At the same time another thought entered his mind. If Ratchet's picture was in the med bay… He spun on his heel and headed down to the lab, and there it was – a beautiful portrait of Wheeljack hanging on the wall. It was starting to make sense. The paintings of the dead Autobots were turning up in the areas they had frequented most in life.

He found Brawn and Windcharger's portraits in the lounge and pictures of Prowl and Prime in the Control Room on either side of Teletran's screen. The only one missing was Ironhide. His hunch confirmed, he headed down to the residence level, stopped in front of a door and banged on it.

"Good morning to you Picasso", he said to its occupant, with a grin on his face "Or would you prefer Michaelangelo?"

Bluestreak looked at him like he was speaking in ancient Latin. "What?" was all he could say.

"They were painters who lived a few Earth centuries ago", Jazz explained. "Artists; much like yourself. I saw your paintings Blue, they're real works of Art man. This is what you were doing all that while on Cybertron?"

Bluestreak stepped away from the door, motioning for Jazz to come inside. A couple of lights were on and shining on an almost complete picture of Ironhide.

"I needed something to do to release all those crazy feelings I had inside. I heard somewhere that humans sometimes took up hobbies like Art to get their minds off tragedies like the death of someone they loved. So I had some art supplies brought up from Earth and I started trying my hand at it.

"I'm guessing we could call you Bluestreak Da Vinci now?"

If Bluestreak had been human he would have blushed. "Nah, they aren't that good".

"Don't sell yourself short Blue, this is a natural talent you've got. I think you should keep at it".

The young gunner cracked that lop-sided smile of his and Jazz couldn't help notice it was similar to Prowl's own rare smile.

"So where are you gonna hang ol' 'Hide's picture? Control Room or the med bay?" Jazz asked.

"You kidding? The med bay definitely. Ironhide was in there for repairs more times than I could count. Used to drive Ratchet nuts".

Jazz chuckled. "Yeah man, those were good times".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time December came, the Autobots were securely adapted to life back on Earth and though many of them would never admit it, they all looked to Jazz as their sort-of unofficial leader. Within those few weeks many of them went out and got jobs to keep themselves occupied as well as to give them a sense of purpose now that they were not fighting a war anymore.

It was only a matter of time before Bluestreak's artistic talents were discovered. Jazz had managed to find him a job as an Art teacher in a nearby elementary school. There he began to shine. The children liked him. Then one of the parents offered him a job as illustrator for a comic book he was creating, and he accepted it with open arms.

Inferno, Hound and Trailbreaker helped out at the local fire department – mainly with search and rescue missions, while the Autobot brothers joined the police force part-time. Jazz figured you could take the Autobot out of the fight, but you couldn't take the fight out of the Autobot. They didn't want to fight a war, it was true, but as they told him: there were many smaller battles out there that they could fight and win. Thanks to the twins, the crime rate dropped drastically, but it wasn't totally wiped out because there was always someone stupid enough who thought he could take on Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

Smokescreen meanwhile put in for leave. Now that he was no longer protecting the Earth from Decepticons he wanted to visit the one place he'd always longed to see – Las Vegas. He'd left about two weeks ago and took Cliffjumper with him. The remaining four Autobots: Jazz, Swoop, Tracks and Mirage stayed back to man the Ark full-time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One morning Sideswipe walked into the Control Room dragging a large coniferous tree behind him. He looked very pleased with himself.

"What have you done now?" Sunstreaker asked as he and Jazz looked at the tree. "And what is that?"

"It's a tree Sunshine. Y'know, the organic plant life that grows outside. And no I haven't done anything".

"So what's the tree for Sides?" Jazz asked.

"Christmas Tree. C'mon you guys, for all those 20 years we lived here we never once celebrated Christmas like the humans do. I'll admit we couldn't, what with getting laser fire up our tailpipes most of the time. But now, man, I'd really like to celebrate. Even the humans down at the police station are in the middle of putting up a Christmas Tree and all sorts of stuff".

Jazz smiled. Sideswipe was millions of years old, but there were times he could act like a big kid.

"Alright Sides. Since you want this so bad we'll do it. But, you gotta pay for whatever you want. That includes decorations which you had better go out and get while the rest of us get the tree up".

Sideswipe pumped his fist in the air. "Alright! Lets go Sunny! We've got shopping to do!"

Before Sunstreaker could protest, Sideswipe had grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the base. Jazz shook his head, then called in Inferno and Trailbreaker…

"So where do you propose we stick this thing?" Inferno asked.

"Well it cant go in the lab or repair bay", Trailbreaker said. "What about the lounge? Its kinda like our version of a living room".

"Say no more", said Inferno.

He transformed, they strapped the tree to his rescue ladder, climbed on either side of him and then drove the short distance down to the lounge. Once there, Jazz and Trailbreaker looked around for a suitable spot.

"What we need is a very big flower pot", Jazz said.

"Well we aint got one so we'll have to get creative", said Inferno. "Maybe we could blow a hole in the ground and stick it in there".

"And what do we do with the hole the other eleven months of the year?" Trailbreaker asked. "Nope, hole wont do. We'll have to think of something else".

"Why not use that large cylinder the fire department gave us? It easily held 4 gallons of fuel. I could hose it out, we could stick the tree in that and anchor it with some soil and large boulders".

Jazz smacked the side of the red fire truck. "You're a genius Inferno! Lets go!"

"Erm… Jazz, have you forgotten something?" Inferno revved his engine. "I still have this dang tree strapped to my back".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the brothers returned that afternoon, carrying box-loads of Christmas decorations, they headed down to the lounge to see the big tree up and Jazz, Trailbreaker and Inferno covering up the anchoring bas of rocks, soil and what-not with some bushes and other greenery.

"Not a bad job guys", Sideswipe said.

"Yeah, well you two had the easy part", said Inferno. "No slugging around shoveling dirt and carrying boulders around".

"I second that", said Trailbreaker. "The next time you want a Christmas Tree Sides, just tell us and we'll go buy one".

"You think shopping with this idiot was fun?" Sunstreaker asked, nodding towards his brother. "He's worse than the horror stories I've heard of shopping with human women".

"Well you're not a tunnel of fun either Sunshine". Sideswipe's retort was inevitable. "If you guys only knew how many Diva stunts he pulled". Here Sideswipe mimicked his brother's voice. "What is wrong with you humans? Are you ignorant or just plain stupid? Do you know how long its going to take me to get this scratch off my paint? What is it with you people and blue? I said I want this in yellow. Why do humans have this aversion to yellow? It's the color of the gods, I mean look at me!"

Jazz, Trailbreaker and Inferno roared with laughter at Sideswipe's very good impersonation of Sunstreaker who was glaring cannons at him.

"How the slag was I sparked with a moron like him?" he grumbled to no one in particular.

"So what did you guys manage to get?" Jazz asked.

"Well lets see". Sideswipe set the boxes down and began to open them. "Streamers, tinsel, wreaths, candy canes, baubles, ribbons, stars, snowflakes, and hey, look at this – isn't it just gorgeous?" He held up an angel dressed in a deep red gown with gold hair, wings and halo. "She goes on top of the tree".

"Is it just me or is everything here either red or yellow?"

"Its gold. Gold, not yellow", said Sunstreaker.

"Shut up Sunny", Sideswipe said. "As I was saying – ."

"Don't you tell me to shut up you neon pink moron".

Sideswipe flipped him off in response, then turned back to Jazz and the others and continued without missing a beat. "We couldn't decide on one color to use so we went for two. And as Earth tradition has it: red, green and yellow are colors traditionally used for Christmas. So since we had a green tree, we went for red and yellow decorations".

"I think I actually followed your train of thought on that Sides", Jazz said. "And I'm sure it has nothing at all to do with the fact that coincidentally red and yellow happen to be yours and Sunstreaker's colors too".

"Not a thing", Sideswipe replied with his most angelic smile.

Sunstreaker tossed him a large, tangled mess of Christmas lights.

"Here smart-ass. Sit down and sort out this mess", he said.

"Where are you going?"

"To wax a scratch off my paint". Sunstreaker left the room.

"Yeah man, we gotta go too. Hound's waiting for us at the fire station", said Inferno. "See ya later Sides buddy".

Sideswipe looked from the tangled mess of wires to Jazz.

"Sorry Sides", he said. "But if we're gonna celebrate Christmas I've got to go talk to Mirage and Tracks about gifts and all that. But don't worry, I'm sure you can handle this little mess". He patted the red mech's shoulder, then exited the lounge as well.

Sideswipe looked around the empty room, then sat down on the floor with a sigh and began to untangle the mass of wires.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jazz came to a conclusion that Christmas shopping at the last minute was more tedious than the humans made it out to be. In the past, when Prime and Prowl had been in charge of all the Autobots, he'd always had ample time to go out and do his gift-hunting. But now he was in charge, small as the group was, as he soon found that it wasn't always easy. Eventhough they were no longer fighting a war, the surrounding human towns still looked to them for help.

True, their presence back at the Ark meant that Metroplex could now focus more on the Decepticons; and helping the humans out with day-to-day life gave them all something to do, but sometimes Jazz wished the humans would try and handle their problems by themselves instead of always running to the Autobots for help all the time. Still, Jazz felt that it was also nice to be appreciated so he didn't grudge them. But that was not going to solve his problem of last minute Christmas shopping.

The Tree back at the Ark looked lovely. He had to hand it to the twins, their red and yellow combination worked. It gave the lounge a nice warm and cozy feeling. Everyday, the number of presents under the tree increased and he would soon be adding to the pile. He groaned under the weight of all the gifts in his trunk and on his back seat. He was tired, the contents of his fuel banks were nearly spent, his cranial chambers hurt and there was only one day left till Christmas Eve. It was the evening of the 23rd of December.

Thankfully the lights of the Ark soon came into view. Jazz drove through the entrance and down to the lounge where he dumped out all the gifts, transformed and slumped down on a couch. Mirage and Bluestreak, who were arranging some of the greenery under the tree, looked at him amused. Bluestreak got up, filled up a mug of energon from the dispenser and handed it to Jazz.

"Thanks Blue-buddy", he said. He glanced at the stack of presents and frowned. "Is it me or were some of those gifts not there yesterday?"

"Oh, Hoist came down while you were gone, with some gifts from Blaster", Bluestreak replied.

Jazz groaned. "Oh man! I didn't get the guy anything. Didn't think they'd be celebrating this year. And its too late for me to go out again now, all the stores are closed for the day".

"You're gonna have to do it tomorrow then", Mirage said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So the next morning Jazz set out alone, bought a whole load of presents for their friends at Autobot City and drove the two hour distance to Metroplex to deliver them. On the way back he suddenly realized he had veered off course and the road he was on would take him past the old drive-in.

The drive-in held a lot of memories for him. It had closed down before he had left for Cybertron because even Autobot help wasn't enough to keep the place going, especially after the explosion. But Jazz still liked the feel of the place and stopped for a while outside. After all, this was where he'd met Anna.

Anna… He still hadn't been able to get in contact with her since he got back to Earth. He had sent off a countless number of emails, but they either got returned to him or he simply got no reply. There was no doubting that he missed her. They had been the best of friends, they shared the same love of the Arts. She was the one who had taught him to play the guitar. Heck, she was the one who made him the guitar. He remembered the promise he'd made to her the last time he ever saw her. And that was over 20 years ago.

He felt someone touch the hood of his Porsche and snapped out of his thoughts. There was a Christmas song coming to an end on his radio and the lady standing on the pavement beside him was singing along with it.

_I'll be home for Christmas_

_If only in my dreams_

Jazz smiled to himself. She probably didn't know he was an Autobot and thought instead that someone must have parked him there and left the radio on.

"I used to sing that song every Christmas while I was away", she said. A pause. "Its too bad Greg had to close this place down. They showed some great Classics here didn't they Jazz?"

It took a good moment and a quick scan of the surroundings for him to realize that she was talking to him. So she did recognize him as an Autobot, but how in Primus' name did she know who he was?

"Pardon me ma'am, but how do you know my name?" he asked.

"Don't you ma'am me! Have you already forgotten who I am? Look at me you dummy".

Startled, Jazz cast his scanners on the lady. She looked to be about 36, had brown hair that was streaked with a few strands of silver, and warm brown eyes. There was only one person it could be.

"Primus above! ANNA!" he exclaimed and transformed in less than an astro-second.

He knelt down as she smiled up at him.

"Took you long enough you metal-head. I was wondering when you were going to realize I was standing there".

"Sorry gal, I must have zoned out. But cant this silly metal-head get a hug?"

He carefully lifted her up in his hand so she could hug him, and then set her down again. He took another look at her and noticed she was only wearing jeans and a simple sweater – a bit too thin for the temperature that was registering on his scanners. He transformed back to his Porsche mode and opened the front passenger door for her.

"Get in Anna-girl. Its pretty cold out there".

Once she was in he shut the door and turned up the heat a bit.

"Thank you Jazz, though I didn't really feel any cold, but its nice to be able to sit for a change".

"No problem ma'am. Just being a gentleman".

"As always".

"And you're always trying to be stubborn as always".

"Indeed".

"So when did you get back? I've been trying to reach you ever since I got here last month".

"I don't use email anymore, so I'm sorry about that. I got back last year".

"2005".

"Yes. I understand it was quite a hard year for you".

"How'd you know?"

"Call it woman's intuition. So? Do you wanna talk about it? You'll have to at some point y'know".

"There's nothing much to say. I got eaten by a cannibalistic planet, nearly got dropped into a pit of acid, and I lost some of my closest friends in one day. I can handle the stuff that happened to me, but losing Ratchet and Prowl and… everyone else. That just kills me everytime I think of it. They didn't deserve to die girl. They were good 'Bots, they had everything going for them. Why did it have to be this way?"

"No one really knows Jazz. But the question is: how are you and the others dealing with everything?"

"It was hard at first, extremely hard, to deal with and accept that they were gone. Harder for some than for others. But we're going to move on. I think coming back to Earth was the first step. They're moving on".

"Are you moving on?" Anna rested her elbow on the window and cupped her chin in her palm.

"I'm trying Anna, I really am. There are some days I feel like I'm over all of it, I mean it all happened over a year ago. then there are days where I'm totally blindsided. All these feelings and memories just hit me, like everything happened only yesterday. But I'm trying girl. I really am. Its getting better. We're celebrating Christmas again, back at the Ark".

"But?"

"But what?" If Jazz had been in robot form he would have had a curious, puzzled look on his face.

"But there's still something you want to say that you haven't said to any of your fellow Autobots".

The lights that flashed in his dashboard as he spoke now dimmed a little.

"I know a part of you is still grieving and that's alright, but you need to stop hurting", she said.

"You're a smart li'l lady Anna".

"So are you going to tell me?"

"Yeah it hurts. For so many different reasons. It hurts because part of me feels they abandoned me. It hurts that they had to die and I got to live. It hurts to think that maybe there way something I could have done to help them, maybe there was a way I could have prevented this. If I had only kept trying to reach the Lancet after the radio went out. If I had gone to Earth with Prime on the Vindicator maybe I could have helped. It hurts that I let it all happen. It hurts that I couldn't be there for them when they needed me most".

"You also realize that if you hadn't been there to raise the alarm about your planet-eater, Cybertron and maybe even Earth would have been digested by now".

"Yeah I realize that, but it doesn't stop the hurting".

"Only you can stop the hurting Jazz, and I think its time that you did. What happened that day was not your fault. There was nothing you or anyone else could have done to change it. Whether it bruises your ego or not I'm going to say it: you were all nothing but soldiers in a war that is too big for one person to make a difference. Autobots would have died no matter which choice you went with".

There was a pause and Anna knew Jazz was letting it all sink in.

"Part of me just feels that their deaths were my fault", he said.

"Y'know, if Ratchet heard you say that he would have carved you into scrap metal. He wouldn't want you blaming yourself for things unforeseen that are beyond your control".

A small blue light on Jazz's console glowed. "I think you hit the nail right on the proverbial head Anna. My head to be specific. I owe you".

"You don't owe me anything. I'm repaying you".

"Repaying me for what?"

"I don't know if I ever thanked you properly when I was 15 years old, but I got to live an extra 20 years of life that I would never have had if it hadn't been for you. You gave me 20 years of life Jazz. Not everyone gets a second chance, but I did – thanks to you".

"Anna, I don't know what to say".

"You don't have to say anything. I'm just glad I met you".

"The feeling's mutual girl. Now you answer a question for me. How'd you know I was going to be coming along this way today? Surely you haven't been hanging around here everyday waiting for me to show up?"

"So what if I have?"

"But you didn't even know if I was gonna come back to Earth. You didn't know if I was still alive".

Anna tapped her temple with her forefinger. "You forgot about woman's intuition". She shook her head in mock sympathy. "You males are all the same".

"Alright, I'm gonna be smart and not even ask what that comment was supposed to mean".

"Clever 'Bot. Now… you had better get going. Its Christmas Eve and you should be spending time with your fellow Autobots".

"Yeah, but right after I drop you off. You staying with Leo?"

"I'll find my own way home. You get moving".

"Anna no, its freezing out there. Let me take you home".

"Jazz, you know I hate to be patronized. Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself. Stop being a gentleman and go".

With a defeated sigh Jazz opened the door and she stepped out. She shut the door and patted the edge of his hood. Jazz cranked up his engine.

"Merry Christmas Anna. You take care of yourself y'hear".

"Only if you do Jazz. Merry Christmas. Get going now".

The black and white Porsche flashed his headlights once, then set off down the road.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Jazz got back to the ark in the early evening hours he almost danced into the lounge. The Autobots gathered there stared at him.

"Someone's in a very good mood", said Mirage.

"It's the Christmas spirit Mirage, you should get into it", Jazz replied.

"Y'know, if you were human we could positively say that you were glowing", said Hound.

Inferno chuckled. "Y'know if he smiles any wider those little horns on the top of his head might light up".

"Yeah and if he was human he'd be blushing now too", said Sunstreaker.

"C'mon Jazz, what're you hiding?" asked Bluestreak.

"I'm not hiding anything".

"You met someone didn't you?" Sideswipe asked and at that moment he locked optics with Jazz. "Someone you knew a long time ago".

"Hehe, ran into a femme you once knew?" asked Trailbreaker.

"She's female, yes, if that's what you mean", said Jazz. "But she's human. A friend of mine. I met her 20 years ago when she was only 15. of course she's all grown up now. I keep forgetting how we still remain the same while humans change and age".

"So what did you two talk about?" Tracks asked.

"Oh nothing much. Just caught up", Jazz answered. He wasn't ready yet to divulge to the others what he had talked about with Anna.

"Can we open presents yet?" Swoop asked.

"Not until midnight Dinobuddy", replied Inferno.

"But midnight many hours away? Why not now?"

"Because its human tradition that we wait".

"Me, Swoop, think humans have very strange traditions".

"Tell you what", said Hound. "I'll tell you a story".

"Oh Primus! Not another story-telling session", Sunstreaker moaned.

"Oh quit yer bitchin' Sunny, just because you have a short attention span".

"Look who's talking. Last time Mirage told a story, you were circulating enough air through your regulators to wake the dead".

Sideswipe turned a puzzled look on the others.

"He means you were snoring", said Mirage.

"Go on with the story Hound", Jazz spoke up before Sideswipe could hurl a venomous response at his brother.

"Well", the scout continued. "We all celebrate Christmas well and good, but I don't think all of us know the story behind Christmas. It goes something like this: A long long time ago…".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Midnight finally struck and it was Sideswipe who was the first to make a dive for the gifts under the tree. He would have made it too, if not for Trailbreaker's force-shield. The red mech crashed into it at the last minute and crumpled to the floor holding his head. Sunstreaker guffawed.

"Oh that was a good one bro", he said. "Please be good enough to do it again. I haven't seen you do something that idiotic in a long while".

"Shut up Sunstreaker". Sideswipe then leveled a glare on Trailbreaker. "What the slag did you do that for? Aside from the obvious reason of giving my retard brother over there something to laugh at".

"I dunno, I just thought it would be funny", Trailbreaker replied making Sunstreaker laugh louder. Sideswipe narrowed his optics at the black mech. "Ok, seriously, I thought that since Jazz was the one who brought us all back here in the first place, that he should get the honor of opening the first gift".

Sideswipe moved away with a muttered insult at his brother and Trailbreaker lowered the forcefield. Jazz stepped forward and picked up Blaster's gift. He opened the box, looked inside and grinned.

"Man, just what I needed! A new set of amplifiers!"

There was a chorus of groans from the others. Jazz's grin widened.

"Alright you guys, dive in. merry Christmas!"

… A few hours later, the floor of the lounge was nothing but a sea of wrapping paper and ribbons. Half the Autobots were lying amongst the gift-wrap asleep – too tired to get up and go down to their quarters. Others like Jazz, Tracks, Swoop and Hound managed to drag themselves to their rooms to try and catch at least a few hours of sleep despite it being past four in the morning.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jazz woke up about 7 hours later and had to force himself out of his recharge berth. He would have liked to sleep in longer, but as this was Christmas Day, he promised himself that he would go pay Anna and her family a visit. Finally he made his way down to the lounge.

A few of the other Autobots were awake too. The brothers were for once sitting quietly on the floor in a corner, folding up the wrapping paper and chatting softly. Jazz couldn't hear what they were saying, but every now and then one or the other would break out in a smile or a giggle.

Bluestreak was also up, sitting at a table and pouring some brown-colored liquid into his mug of energon. At first Jazz thought it was oil, but then his olfactory detected a familiar organic scent – one that he often got in the cities.

"Blue, why are you pouring coffee into your energon?" he asked.

"I wanna see if caffeine will have the same effect on us as it does on the humans. Cos I could really use a boost".

He set the can down, put the mug to his lips and took a sip. A pause.

"I don't feel any different", he said.

"Maybe you need to give it some time", Jazz suggested.

"Or maybe I just need to drink it all". He gulped down all the contents of the mug, put it down and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Ok, maybe I do need to wait a while".

"I wouldn't hold your breath though. After all, what works on humans may not necessarily work on us". Jazz got up and patted Bluestreak on the shoulder. "But let me know if it works".

"Sure, but where are you going?"

"I got a few visits to make".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before he set off for the city however, Jazz wandered around the area outside the Ark, picking some of the beautiful wild-flowers that grew there until he had a big bunch. Then he tied them all into a neat bouquet with some ribbon he had taken from the lounge. It wasn't much, but it was something. He couldn't go out and buy a gift – all the stores were closed, so this would have to do for now.

He subspaced the bouquet, transformed and drove to the town. He'd never been to Anna's home before, but managed to find it easily enough. It was a sweet little two-storey house built mainly out of brown brick. A strip of flower bed grew under the windows on either side of the door, and on the middle of the door itself hung a wreath. Jazz transformed back, bent down and knocked lightly. A few minutes later, a middle-aged man in his 40s stood at the doorway.

"Merry Christmas Leo", Jazz said, recognizing him instantly despite the 20 years of aging. "I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Anna's friend".

"Jazz! Of course I remember you", Leo replied. "Its not that easy to forget a giant robot who saved your niece's life. How've you been? The last thing Anna heard from you was that you were going off into space. How'd that work out?"

"Eh… it's a long story. Listen I don't mean to intrude on any family gathering or anything. I just wanted to know if Anna was home. I'd like to give her something".

Leo looked back over his shoulder, then stepped out and shut the door behind him.

"By that statement I take it that you don't know", he said.

"What don't I know? Is she alright?"

"Anna's dead Jazz".

The mech flinched as if someone had dropped ten tons of boulders on his head. "But that's impossible". He felt an uncomfortable sensation behind his optics. "How? When?"

"Last year. Her liver started giving her trouble while she was in Scotland, so she came back to the US for some tests. Grace Deloma's liver had accumulated high amounts of radiation from her years of working at the fuel plant that didn't begin to affect Anna until two years ago – about the time just after you left. By then, there was nothing anyone could have done. Andrew Deloma paid for the funeral expenses and everything. Her parents moved back to Scotland for good. I'm sorry Jazz. I know you two were close".

Jazz sank to his knees, a small sob escaping his lips.

"But… but… yesterday. I met her yesterday, outside the old drive-in where we first met. I talked to her, she spoke to me. How is that possible?"

"I don't know if Autobots believe in things like ghosts and miracles and all that supernatural stuff…".

_For all the practicality we medics insist upon, we still believe in miracles_

"Yeah… yeah I do", Jazz said.

"Well its been said that sometimes the spirits of the dead don't move on until they've had a chance to say goodbye to the people they loved. You were the only one she couldn't say goodbye to before she died, so she waited for you".

Jazz couldn't help the tears that flowed down his face. A few splashed down on the pavement between them.

"She's in the cemetery. We buried her under the little oak tree that grows alone", Leo said. "If that helps".

Jazz nodded. "It does. Thanks Leo". He stepped onto the road and transformed.

"Will you be alright? Would you like me to come with you?"

"I'll be okay. You should stay and celebrate with your family. Don't let me stop you". He revved his engine. "Merry Christmas Leo". Then he drove off.

"Merry Christmas Jazz". Leo stepped back into the house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jazz found the cemetery easily enough. It was situated on the outskirts of the town in a lonely area. It was relatively deserted except for a few solitary people who were visiting the graves of their loved ones and stared in wonder at the giant robot walking past them.

Then he found the oak tree, its branches barren and covered with a light dusting of snow. This was in a more secluded part of the cemetery. Anna's grave lay under it and Jazz knelt down and brushed a layer of snow off the headstone. He stared for a moment at the name and dates engraved on it, then summoned the bouquet of flowers and placed it at the foot of the stone.

For a while after that he remained kneeling there and shed a few tears. Part of him thought he heard a voice whispering "Its not your fault" over and over in his audios. Another part of him thought he heard the words "Don't blame yourself".

The sun shone down and reflected blindingly off the snow. Optics blurred by tears he looked up and then froze. There in front of him he could have sworn on Primus himself that he saw the shadows of his dead Autobot friends standing there and smiling back at him. Not thinking, he brought his hand up and pulled off his visor. There was nothing except the bright glare of the snow.

Suddenly he knew what he had to do. He stood up, replaced his visor and un-subspaced his guitar. He'd made a promise. He was going to keep it.

"This one's for you Anna", he said and began to play.

_Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Would it be the same  
If I saw you in heaven?_

_I must be strong, and carry on,  
'Cause I know I don't belong  
Here in heaven._

_Would you hold my hand  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Would you help me stand  
If I saw you in heaven?_

_I'll find my way through night and day,  
'Cause I know I just can't stay  
Here in heaven._

_Time can bring you down,  
Time can bend your knees.  
Time can break your heart,  
Have you begging please, begging please._

_Beyond the door, there's peace I'm sure,  
And I know there'll be no more  
Tears in heaven._

_Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Would it be the same  
If I saw you in heaven?_

_I must be strong and carry on,  
'Cause I know I don't belong  
Here in heaven._

Jazz brushed away a few tears of his own as he subspaced the guitar. He took one last long look at the grave, then turned away and slowly made his way out of the cemetery, onto the road and back to the Ark.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Jazz, about that whole coffee thing", Bluestreak said as he saw the white and black mech approaching the front entrance of the Ark where he and Swoop were hanging out, enjoying the cool evening. "Jazz?"

"Jazz alright?" Swoop asked.

"Yeah I'm fine", Jazz said as he walked straight past them and into the base.

The other two looked at each other.

"Something wrong with Jazz", said the Dinobot.

"That, my friend, is a very big understatement", Bluestreak replied. "You want to see what's up?"

"Me want, we go help". swoop frowned. "But where he go?"

"Probably to his quarters. Lets go".

Sure enough when they reached the residence hallway, they found the door to his room open and light spilling out onto the passage. They peeped inside and saw Jazz sitting on his bunk, knees up, arms wrapped around them and staring at nothing in particular. Bluestreak knocked on the side of the frame.

"You, Jazz, okay?" Swoop asked.

Jazz looked up. "Yes, I'm okay, don't worry about me".

"You don't look okay", said Bluestreak. "C'mon Jazz, you're always encouraging us to talk about our problems so its only fair that you do too".

"Is this about Anna?" Swoop asked.

Both Jazz and Bluestreak stared at him.

"How do you know about Anna?" Jazz asked.

"Who's Anna?" Bluestreak asked.

At that moment Bluestreak's comm. line beeped and they heard Sunstreaker's voice.

"Blue, get your skidplate down to the lounge, we need a third person for one of Sideswipe's stupid games".

"Cant it wait?"

"No it cant wait, now are you coming or am I gonna have to come up to wherever you are and drag you down?"

"Alright I'm coming". The silver mech sighed and closed the link. "I guess there are some things I'm not supposed to know. Take care of this guy Swoop".

Swoop nodded and Bluestreak left the room. Jazz looked at the young Dinobot for a moment then gestured for him to sit beside him on the bunk.

"So how did you find out about Anna?"

"Ratchet told Swoop about human friend one day on Moon Base when I was helping him".

"Did he tell anyone else?"

"No, just me. We were cleaning up med bay. He say in case anything ever happen to him and he cant tell you personally that Swoop should know and talk to you".

"What did he want to tell me?"

"One day while doing some work at Moon Base he accidentally come across information about fuel plant attack you led us to. Fuel plant not safe, not protect humans against harmful radiation. Ratchet found out many employees died of radiation-caused illness. He thought that liver donated to Anna might be affected too. He was going to check more when he got back to Earth. He not tell you because he not want you to worry till he knew for sure".

"Good ol' Ratchet", Jazz said with a fond smile. "But if Grace was affected what about Andrew?"

"He not work there. He only visiting that day… Anna alright?"

"Anna's gone Swoop. Ratchet was right, the radiation in Grace's liver affected her too".

"So Anna now with Ratchet and Wheeljack and other old Autobot friends?"

"Yeah".

Jazz studied the Dinobot sitting beside him for a few moments. Swoop, though physically bigger and stronger than the rest of them, was also the youngest and most naïve of the Autobots. He had been created 20 years ago – the last of the Dinobots. And unlike his other Dinobot companions who liked to keep to their own kind, Swoop always tried to get along with the other Autobots.

Ratchet and Wheeljack, being their creators, had unintentionally singled out Swoop as their favorite because of this. He was eager to help them out whenever he could, so they began to teach him the basic tricks of their trades. Now, looking at him, Jazz noticed a few traits of the two Autobots in him – Ratchet's natural attention to detail and Wheeljack's natural curiosity. It was comforting to know that not all aspects of the dead Autobots were lost.

Jazz also noticed that sometimes Swoop looked to be a bit left out amongst the others at the Ark. Some of the others like Bluestreak, Hound, Trailbreaker as well as himself, did make an effort to include him in their conversations and activities, but there were times Swoop was just lost inspite of it. It wasn't his fault really, he just took a moment or two longer than the others to process things, but when he did, he was just as smart and clever as any of them.

Unlike Ratchet and Wheeljack however, Jazz had nothing to teach the young Dinobot. He was not a trained medic or an engineer qualified enough to share the knowledge with someone like Swoop, and his own special skills came naturally to him, so he wouldn't even know where to begin with that.

Swoop liked to learn and help. many of the other Autobots were now doing the things they loved. It was only fair that Swoop got his chance too.

"Hey Swoop, I know that around here a lot of us might not need repairs as frequently as we did when we were fighting, so we don't need an Autobot medic that much, but there are humans who get hurt everyday. They could use some extra help like you".

"But me not know anything about human medicine. Me not know much about Autobot medicine either. How can Swoop help?"

"I understand that Swoop, that's why, if you really want to, would you like to go out and learn?"

Swoop's optics widened in pleasant surprise.

"You let Swoop do that?"

"I'll let Swoop do that – if he wants".

Jazz rarely saw grateful expressions like he did that day on Swoop's face.

"Swoop want", he said. "Me want to learn, me want to help. Me… I know am not as clever as other Autobots, but I want to try".

"Don't say that man! You're every bit as clever and valuable as the other Autobots and don't you let anyone tell you different okay?"

"Okay… but will Jazz be alright? Me know Anna was good friend".

"Jazz will be alright, don't worry".

"Jazz be happy?"

"I'll try Swoop".

"Her death not your fault. Should not blame yourself. Ratchet not want you to do that. He tell me to make sure you not do that".

"Hehe… Ratchet trained you well. He'd be really proud of you right now. Wheeljack too".

Swoop smiled broadly at this. "You good leader Jazz. Prime and other Autobots be proud of you too".

"Thanks Swoop".

"Jazz welcome. You come out now? Sunstreaker and Sideswipe having Christmas party in lounge. Some of Metroplex Autobots coming too".

"So that's what those two are up to".

Swoop nodded. "They plan all afternoon. Party starting at eight'.

Jazz looked at his clock. "That's in 15 minutes".

"Yes. You go for it?"

Jazz swung his legs off the bunk and stood up. There was no more use drowning in misery. He had to move on and start living his life again. Its what Ratchet would have yelled at him. Its what Anna would have wanted. All the dead were now at peace. It was time for those living to find theirs. He looked at Swoop and smiled.

"Let's party".


End file.
